In recent years, a control system (EMS: Energy Management System) controlling multiple equipments provided in consumer's facilities of electric power has attracted attentions. A control device for controlling multiple equipments is provided in such control system.
A technique for transmitting an operation instruction for an operation target equipment from an operation terminal via a network to a control device and allowing the control device to control the operation target equipment on the basis of an operation instruction in order to operate an equipment by using the operation terminal possessed by a user has been suggested (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
By the way, available operations for an equipment are different in accordance with the specification and operation situation of the equipment.
However, in the technique for operating the equipment by using the operation terminal as described above, a user may select an unavailable operation that cannot be used with the operation target equipment, and therefore, an operation inappropriate for the operation target equipment may be performed.